Dates
by Mrs.Smiles
Summary: Bella is able to know the date people are going to die just by looking into their eyes. What happens when she meets the Cullens and sees that they all have the same expiration date? Will she be able to save them?


Authors Note:Hi Everybody! Juggling 5 stories...Having a hard time but WILL update them all at some point! If not Ill leave an athors note for adoption...I currently have one of my stories up for adoption. Name:Finding Me.

Summary:Takes place in new moon when the Cullens leave. What if Charlie was actually part Quiluete but the blood skipped him and went to Bella and turned her into a wolf. What happens when the Cullens come back and see her as a wolf will they still accept her?

SOMEBODY PLEASE ADOPT THIS STORY...

LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY AND OTHERS TO!

Disclaimer: I do Not own these characters. Maybe future charecters...Half of the plot belongs to Rachel Ward. Other half mine.

Bella POV

I sighed while looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a long sleeved red shirt with black skinny jeans and red flats. My hair was done in its natural curls, spiraling down my back. My eyes, Piercing blood red stared back at me surrounded by mascara covered eyelashes. _I hate this _I thought._ I hate not being able to have friends. I hate my 'gift' as well._

People have always thought of me as wierd, freaky. As a child I was made fun of because of my eyes. My peers said that it was the sign of death. I didnt really care. I thought that made me...Special. Unique. That was only kindergarden. First grade rolled around. The endless teasing was still there but I had a few friends. They're names? Angela and Ben. They were the quitest kids in our grade and were always together. They always sat in the library during recess reading books. I always thought that they'd get married when we get older.

Until half way through first grade I didnt really have a problem with myself. That day was the day I found out about my _fucking _curse.

0o0 Flashback 0o0

_Ring! Ring! _Alarm Clock! I peeked my head out from under my blanket, Looking at the time. 6:30. School starts at 8:45. _Eh. I have enough time._Snooze button. I layed in bed for 10 minutes unable to go to sleep when I heard a rap on my door. So I pretended to sleep.

Mommy walked in and went straight for my window. She pulled the curtains apart letting a stream of light into my room. _Yay! Rare sunny day!_ She than walked over to my closet and pulled out a light blue sundress and a pair of flip flops that were white and had a light blue flower on them.

I could see mommy's face brighten up when she saw me. Before she rushed over to the bed and started shaking me,trying to wake me up.

"Bella, Bella! Sweetie its time to get up now. Time to get ready for school." I tried to stiffle my giggle by turning it into a moan.

"Im tired" I whined. I could hear her laugh before she shook me again. "Im up!" I peaked up at her only to be met with warm hazel eyes. 4/7/01. The numbers flew throught my mind. What did they mean? I glanced away and the numbers disapeared but when I looked back at mommy they were back again. Didnt my teacher teach us that the slashy diagnal line thingies were to sigmalfy a date? Its a date! What does it mean?

"Mommy? What does 4/7/01 mean?" Confusion shone through her eyes before she shook her head no. hmmmph what does it mean?

While I was thinking mommy picked me up and put me on the floor before asking if I needed her help changing. When I shook my head no she left and I started striping down. That day I kept telling everybody the date I saw in thier head everytime somebody would look at me and call me a freak. I did it the next day to. It was a suturday and I was on the street with mommy we were walking to the store to get some food. I kept telling everybody that walked by who made eye contact with me the date I saw for them. More weird looks.

A few months later. I got home from school to find the police at my house and my daddy outside crying talking to the officer. I decided daddy needed a hug so I ran up and squeezed his leg. When daddy looked at me all I saw was pain and remorse. He bended down and gave me a hug before pulling back and looking me in the eye.

"Bella" He said "Something bad happend today. Mommy was in the kitchen slicing vegitables and accidently cute herself. she happend to slice a very important vien in her arm and will no longer be with us anymore." I felt scared for my mommy and angry that she wont be staying with me. Atleast I'll be able to visit right?

"Well where is she?" I asked. Daddy had tears running down his face now. He looked so sad. He took both of my hands in his before motioning up to the sky.

"Up there" He said and I felt my heart shatter into millions of pieces. Mommy...

Later on that night I was in my room silently sulking over losing her while doing my homework. I had just signed my name and needed to know the date so I asked Daddy he said that it was April 7th, 2001. The date.

o0o End of Flashback o0o

Ever since then Ive been able to see the date that somebody will die and Ive never been wrong. People dont tease me anymore but nobody hangs out with me. Everybody knows not to. Im the freak. Good thing I dont want to make friends than know when they're gonna die.

I looked at the alarm clock and saw it was around the time I should be leaving so I grabbed my gucci bag and lether jacked off my bed along with my keys before heading outside to my midnight blue 2001 Audi A4. Charlie, My dad is a lawyer whose hardly home. He never did find away to get over moms death.

Today Were supposed to be getting new kids in town. Yay...More kids deaths to see.

I was at school in 10 minutes thanks to my driving skills. I noticed a silver volvo and a red bmw in the school parking lot. Now im not the only kid who has a new car instead of old. I couldnt find the new kids though they must be inside. I hope they leave me alone.

**Authors Note: Hey! Hope you liked it. Im not sure If I want Bella to be in the Same grade as Edward and Alice or in the same grade as Jasper,Emmett and Rosalie or possibly all in the same grade...Please leave a review telling me which one to do? Thanks! :D**


End file.
